Michael C. Hall
Michael. C. Hall (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Gamer (2009)'' [Ken Castle]: Stabbed in the stomach by Gerard Butler (being aided remotely by Logan Lerman), after Gerard tells Michael to imagine Gerard doing so (thus enabling Gerard to overcome Michael's control). (Thanks to Adam and Tommy) *''Kill Your Darlings'' (2013) [David Krammerer]: Either stabbed to death and or drowned in the river by Dane DeHaan after Michael insists he do so as a mercy killing. This is shown through Daniel Radcliffe's interpretation of his death, though Dane denies the motive. TV Deaths *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005)'' [David Fisher]: Dies of a heart attack or stroke at a family gathering, after having a vision of Mathew St. Patrick's ghost. (In this "future" scene, Michael is made up to look much older than he actually was at the time.) (Thanks to Matt and Tommy) *''Dexter: Resistance Is Futile (2007)'' [Dexter Morgan]: Shot in the head by Jennifer Carpenter in an imaginary sequence. (He survives the episode in reality, of course.) (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Adam) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle'' (2015) [Toffee]: Presumably killed in an explosion after Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) uses a spell that causes her wand to be destroyed. His spirit took possession of Ludo through his wand in The Hard Way. *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni: Toffee'' (2017) [Toffee]: Crushed to death when Ludo (Alan Tudyk) pushes a pillar towards him after being reduced to goo by Star's magical blast. *''The Crown[[The Crown (2016 series)|: ''Dear Mrs. Kennedy (2017)]] [President Kennedy] Assassinated (off-screen) in Dallas, Texas. We are informed of his death during a radio broadcast when the Queen receives the news. Noteable Connections *Ex-Mr. Amy Spanger. *Ex-Mr. Jennifer Carpenter. *Mr. Morgan Macgregor. Gallery Toffee'_Grin.jpeg|Michael C. Hall's animated death in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: Storm the Castle Toffee's_defeat.png|Michael C. Hall's animated death in Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni: Toffee waiting_1172.jpg|Michael C. Hall's death in Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting Hall, Michael C. Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Hall, Michael C. Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Cancer Survivors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a Dexter series Category:Drama Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Musicians Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Actors who died in Brian Taylor Movies Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Animation Stars Category:Animated death scenes Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Dexter Cast Members Category:Mystery Stars Category:The Crown Cast Members Category:Musical Stars Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Mark Neveldine Movies Category:Actors who died in Lee Tamahori Movies